Instincts and Heredity
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: When Goten goes into heat, Trunks' rut cycle is triggered. Now, the young Son has to deal with an over possessive, over aggressive boyfriend while trying not to get knocked up! TrGt My First DBZ Fic
1. Prologue

**Instincts and Heredity**

**By: **_Niiro Yuuyake_

**Disclaimer:** Niiro Y doesn't own DBZ nor any of its characters. I'm just a Yaoi fangirl writing some perverted smut with the hottie Saiyajins.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Minor, TrGt (yep, Goten's uke!), Shounen-ai, Lemon, Possible Mpreg, Animalistic tendencies, Language, etc.

**Summary:** When Goten goes into heat, Trunks' rut cycle is triggered. Now, the young Son has to deal with an over possessive, over aggressive boyfriend while trying not to get knocked up!

**A.N.- **Hey everyone! I want to let everyone know some things before you start reading. Firstly this is my first DBZ fic. I write yaoi like it's my life, so it's not my first time writing yaoi. In fact, I ONLY write yaoi, yep, I'm a fangirl. On the second important note, I've read many "heat" fics for DBZ, all were pretty good. But I've also read yaoi fics where "heat" was referred to as "rut" for the males(mainly canine demons). So, I decided, since Goten will be the uke, he'll go into heat and Trunks, as seme, will go into rut. I know that it's a typical, overused idea, but so what. Enjoy!

WANTED: _I would like a beta-reader for this story. I have one (now) for my others, but she isn't a DBZ fan and doesn't want to beta this. So if anyone's willing, just e-mail me or let me know in a review._

**Prologue**

Goten couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. It could have been because several small animals had followed him outside early this morning or it could be because his dad and brother were staring at him as though he had a second head.

Currently, the three of them were on their way to the Briefs' home and somehow, along the way, he had ended up several feet ahead of Goku and Gohan.

Still, he could clearly feel their penetrating gazes piercing into his back as he flew.

Maybe there was a giant spider hanging on him and they were too freaked out to say anything?

They reached Capsule Corp. in record time. With Goten leading, uncomfortably; he flew pretty fast--trying to get away from their stares--but they only flew faster to keep up. Behind him, they had been oddly silent. Goku made no dumb remarks and Gohan didn't bother mentioning anything about work or his family . . . it was eerily silent.

When they landed on the lawn, Trunks was coming from the back of the building. He smiled brightly upon spotting the trio, "Hey guys!"

He watched as Goten landed just in front of him but Gohan and Goku landed a few feet away. The latter two rushed toward the front door, nearly tripping over each other as they ran into the Briefs' home

Goten laughed then turned to face the lavender haired teen again, smiling.

"Chibi, what's with them?" Trunks asked. He and Goten had been dating for a little over three months now.

Goten shrugged, "Dunno." He shifted for a second before turning so his back was facing Trunks, "Hey, is there anything on me?" He asked, looking over his shoulder, "Dad and Gohan have been staring at me weird all morning like a giant bug was on me or something!"

Trunks shrugged, "Gohan's always weird." He laughed a bit, "Forget about it, let's just go inside. I'm in dire need of a shower."

Goten chuckled as he opened the door, "But that doesn't explain dad's behavior . . . "

Trunks laughed again, but stop mid-sound, as he froze in the doorway. His sensitive Saiyan sense of smell caused his nose to twitch. A very strong, pine scent filled his nostrils as he sniffed the air wildly before turning his blue eyes upon the youngest of the Son household.

Goten had stopped talking and turned to face his best friend, "Hey, you OK? Trunks . . . ?"

But before he knew what was happening, he was tackled to the floor by a blue and lavender blur!

"Wha-!?" He fell on his back, shocked, "Trunks!? What the hell!?"

But before he could push the taller male off, Trunks was straddling him and pinning his shoulders to the ground.

Goten held in a whimper as the lavender haired teen growled. Yes, Trunks was growling at him!

"Trunks, get off!" He struggled momentarily before he was forced immobile by the taller teen.

Trunks had his shoulders held tightly to the floor, while he sat on his waist. With his knees bent, his feet locked over the younger demi-Saiyan's knees.

The lavender-haired Saiyan growled again, baring fangs Goten didn't notice he had.

"Come on, Trunks, what're you doing?" He asked nervously. Not many people stared at him as though he was a piece of beef very often.

Again, he was answered with a feral growl and nearly choked on his fear as the larger Saiyan lunged down at him.

Even though he couldn't really _go_ anywhere, Goten tried to dodge the older male's attack. He wasn't sure what Trunks _thought_ he was doing, but to Goten, it felt an awful lot like Trunks was . . . _sniffing_ him . . . not attacking.

"Man, Chibi . . . you smell . . . really good . . . " Trunks' voice came out as a purr, Goten never heard him sound so . . . sexy.

Goten froze, "What?"

He could feel Trunks' head move as the other male nodded, "Really . . . good . . . "

Goten gasped when he felt something cold and wet touch his neck, Trunks was licking him!

"Trunks! Bulma says--" Gohan's voice stopped mid sentence as he stared at the sight before.

On top of his younger brother, was Trunks! Doing very naughty, intimate things . . .

"Urm . . . " Gohan was speechless. He turned to look over his shoulder as Bulma approached.

"What . . . what're they doing!?" She cried.

Gohan shrugged, "Well . . . I learned in Health class, some years ago, that when two people love each other, they--"

"I know what they're doing!" Bulma yelled, "But why!?"

Goten finally noticed they weren't alone anymore, and blushed as he said, "Could . . . could you guys . . . help?"

Gohan blushed a little also, "Do you really need our help . . . ?"

"Yes!" Cried Goten, "He's licking me!"

Bulma giggled, "Maybe you taste good . . . "

Gohan chuckled nervously, "You do kinda smell good . . . "

Goten gaped at his brother, then glared, "This isn't some joke, guys!"

Gohan blushed again, "I wasn't kidding, Goten." He looked away, uncomfortably, "That's why dad and I were acting weird . . . "

Goten's shocked expression was wiped away by a pained look. He gasped loudly and reached up to clench Trunks' forearms. "He's biting me!" he yelled, "Get him off, he's trying to eat me!"

Gohan decided to finally step forward and help. He knew his mother would kill him if he sat idly by and watched Trunks eat Goten.

He took a few steps toward the entangled duo on the floor, only to stop mid step. His shocked expression didn't fade as Trunks sat up, and with a glare on his face that would match his father's, growled fiercely at Gohan.

"Mine!" Hissed the lavender haired demi Saiyan.

Goten froze, as did Bulma and Gohan. Taking cautious steps back, the older Son stopped when he was beside Bulma.

"What's gotten into him . . . ?" He asked, confused.

Bulma sighed, knowing this all too well. "Saiyan blood is what got into him . . . " She dead panned. "VEGETA!"

--

He glared at the demi-Saiyan standing in front of him.

"Well?" He asked, "Don't just stand there, boy."

Trunks blushed and shifted uncomfortably, "I . . . kinda . . . sorta . . . attacked Goten." He mumbled.

His father's smirk would have been an honor, but instead Trunks only felt more ashamed. He blushed even more as Vegeta chuckled.

"So you finally showed that little runt of Kakarot's his place, huh?" Vegeta stood from the couch, his proud stance never faltering, "I knew one day you would."

Trunks frowned, "I didn't try to, " He gulped, shifting a bit when Vegeta came to stand in front of him, "Before I knew what was happening, I bit him."

His father's smirk fell a bit, " . . . Bit him?" He repeated, "How in the hell did you manage to bite him!?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know! One minute we were coming inside the house, the next, I have him straddled on the floor, biting his neck!" He waved his arms around in a slightly panicked fashion, "He just smelled . . . too good!"

Vegeta gaped at his son, before closing his mouth calmly, "Smelled good?" He 'hn'ed as though he suddenly understood, "I see now. You didn't attack him as I anticipated. You marked him as a potential mate . . . "

Trunks stared at his father, confused, "No, I didn't pee on him, " he said. Of course 'marking' would make him think of a lion marking it's territory, "I bit him, " he clarified, "on his neck."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Trunks pointed to his neck. Idiots. He blamed the boy's human side for his density, "I know what marking is, boy. What you did to that runt is the same."

Trunks stared at the man, frowning, "So . . . what now? I mean, does that mark, like, change anything, dad?"

Vegeta nodded solemnly, "It changes a lot." He murmured thoughtfully. It never occurred to him that Trunks, because he was a demi, would still go through Saiyan changes. He nodded to himself before sitting back on the couch, motioning for the lavender haired teen to do the same.

"You see, boy . . . " He said, turning so he faced his son, "There comes a time in a Saiyan's life when-"

Trunks blushed, interrupting his father, "Dad! Please don't have a sex talk with me, please! I know that stuff already." He was 17, he was no blushing virgin! Sure, he and Goten didn't get very far, but he wasn't new to sex!

Vegeta waved off his comment, glaring. "Don't interrupt me again." He ran a hand over his face, tiredly as he continued, "Saiyans are not humans. Puberty humans go through is not the same as a Saiyan's maturity to adulthood." He focused his black eyes on Trunks' blue ones as he said, "Because you are a demi Saiyan, I figured you wouldn't have to deal with the things full-blooded Saiyans would. I was wrong, " he admitted.

Trunks blushed as he frowned again, "So, what, I'm becoming an adult Saiyan or something?"

Vegeta nodded, "A bit late, but yes." He stood up, "You are at the beginning of your Saiyan life now. From here, you'll take a mate, have some cubs, and do whatever is it that you're going to do."

Trunks nodded, "But . . . you're much older than me, why don't you have a Saiyan mate?"

Vegeta grunted, "I am a prince. My father was the king. If I had mated, I would be considered a dominant male adult and ready to take the throne." He didn't feel the need to say that he, like Goten, went into heat rather than rut like dominant males were supposed to.

"Oh," Said Trunks, "So I'm gonna mate with Goten?"

"Looks like." Muttered Vegeta.

On the inside, Trunks was screaming with joy! "So that's why he smelt so good? Because he was calling out to me?"

Vegeta's brows furrowed, "What?" He shook his head, "No, I didn't say anything like that. The runt's heat seems to have triggered your rut, that's why you marked him, because he was in heat. If you weren't around, well, Kakarot or his eldest spawn would have marked the young one. It's all about instinct . . . "

Trunks blanched, "But . . . but they're related! That would be incest!"

Vegeta snorted, "And your point is?" He sighed, "Very rarely did an immediate family member mate with someone so genetically similar, but it's happened. You'd just be stuck with daft brats." The Saiyan Prince shrugged, "But as I said, it rarely happened. Even on Vegeta-sei, there weren't many Saiyans like him. So, by law, he would be taken, at birth, and raised with a dominant, powerful male. As such, when they reach maturity, they'll have a close bond and easily mate. The result? Strong cubs."

Trunks nodded. So the honor he felt at having Goten was normal? Not many guys . . . well, Saiyans got to mate with . . . what would he call Goten, anyway? If he was the dominant one, then what? Goten's the submissive one, right?

Vegeta continued on, "He is one of the rare Saiyans, or in this case, the first demi-Saiyan, to go into heat. Most Saiyan males go into rut; the dominant ones, anyway."

Trunks stood up, also. "What are you saying? Why did Goten go into heat and not rut, then?"

"Because he's mature now, ripe for the taking," Muttered the Saiyan no Ouji. He counted off in his head how many Saiyans they knew, "There's six of us, including your sister. " He said, "For the sake of our race's survival, some males, in a male-dominated populace, are born with female reproductive organs. This way, the race will continue even without females." He idly played with his gloves as he tried to remember everything he was taught, "It's simply a matter of keeping the race alive and strong, hence why a child born as such is taken to mate with a strong male."

Trunks' blue eyes were wide as everything his father said settled in. "So, Goten is one of the males with females organs?"

Vegeta nodded, "But, as I said, they come in low quantities, "He said, thoughtfully, "Mainly only when they're raised around many males without the ability." He glanced over to his son, "which means you, Kakarot, and Kakarot's eldest son do not have the ability."

Trunks nodded, "Does Goten know?"

"Probably not," Said the prince, "You should tell him, 'cause I'm not." He walked away, heading to the kitchen for a bite.

Trunks stared off into space for a while before sighing. He didn't want to freak Goten out by telling him this . . . Maybe he could get his mom to do it. She was already with him in the lab downstairs; cleaning that bite he did, earlier. She could just ease the conversation into his abnormalities . . .

Trunks sighed again, as he followed his father into the kitchen. He could still smell the sweet lingering scent of Goten's heat. He didn't know how his dad was able to march around ignoring the smell! It was so strong and potent . . . Trunks blushed as he glanced down.

Maybe he should head to his room first . . . ? He didn't want anyone to ask why he was walking around the house with an erection.

**--TBC--**

**AN- **Well, there you go. My first DBZ fic. Goten's 16 and Trunks' 17. I'm going with the idea that at 16, a Saiyan goes though heat/rut and is considered an adult. Trunks is a bit late(and kinda dense) . . . Anyhow, Goten's heat brings about Trunks rut(and everyone else's). It was a quick but slow prologue, but another chapter will eventually come. I'm thinking of a little GokuVegeta(uke)? Any encouragements? Review please and thanks for reading!

_-Niiro_


	2. Chapter 1

**Instincts and Heredity**

**By**: Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer:** Niiro Y doesn't own DBZ nor any of its characters. I'm just a Yaoi fangirl writing some perverted smut with the hottie Saiyajins.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Minor, TrGt (yep, Goten's uke!), Shounen-ai, Lemon, Possible Mpreg, Animalistic tendencies, Language, etc.

**Chapter Summary: "**_Goten smelt like...breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and brunch all mixed in one! And to a saiyan...that was like, well...it was a very coveted smell!-----"Hey....Vegeta...." The tall saiyajin said slowly, glancing up at the saiyajin at the sink, "Why's Goten smell still here...?"-----"I don't want you to bite me again..._**"**

**A.N.-** Sorry, I took so long to update. I've been so busy but good news, I'm updating now. Its nearly 11pm on Dec 30 and I'm hoping to update at least 7 of my fics by New Years Day (and since I'll be to South Beach on New Year's Eve night, that means everything needs to be typed by tomorrow evening). So yea...this is not beta'd so please don't comment on the major errors. Sorry, again.

**Chapter 1**

"Ouch...ah!....ow! Could you be a little more...OW! Bulma!" Goten winced again as the blue-haired woman dabbed the red liquid on the bite mark.

"Oh, stop it you big baby! Honestly, you saiyans...You can take a punch to the face, but not a little iodine(1) and peroxide on a little wound."

Said saiyan whimpered as Bulma once again, dabbed the wound on his neck with a soiled cotton ball. "Are you done yet? Be done, already! Why's it taking so long?! It's just a little mark! Bulma~!"

"Oh! Hush!" Bulma said, sighing loudly. "There. Just let me wrap it up then your set.

Goten sighed happily, smiling a little as Bulma with her evil chemicals walked away. "Why'd Trunks do that anyway? I mean, we've played around before, but he's never resorted to _biting_ me!"

The blue-haired woman sighed again, "Who knows, dear. Its probably just a saiyan thing. As usual."

Goten's brows furrowed, "No...I mean, it can't be. I've never bitten anyone before...well, not intentionally. Well...not enough for them to bleed, anyway."

Walking back over to the demi-saiyan, Bulma smiled. "Well...with a father like Vegeta, its not unexpected that Trunks would be a...little more..." she made a waving gesture with her hand, "...saiyan than you."

Goten blanched, "More saiyan than me?! No way!"

Bulma nodded, "Well, yes. Vegeta's the only full saiyan here who's been lived the way saiyans have naturally lived on their planet. And he can't help but give Trunks some of that knowledge."

The black haired teen sighed, tilting his head as Bulma placed a large band-aid over the wound on his neck. "But..." he sighed again, "Yea, I guess I see what you mean..."

Bulma nodded once, smiling as she patted the covered wound once for good measure (smiling wider as Goten winced), and folded her arms over her chest. "If it makes you feel better, Vegeta is trying to be more human, so Trunks doesn't know much more than you do."

Goten nodded once, smiling a bit.

He hopped off the examination table and reached for his shirt. It had a small ring of blood on one side of the collar, but that didn't stop him from putting it on. "I'm going to go find Trunks, "He said, grinning in that traditional Son way, "See if he has an excuse for trying to eat me!"

Bulma chuckled as the young teen practically ran out of her lab. If only he knew...

---

Goten had intended to leave the lab and go pass the kitchen and up the stairs, but as he rushed by the kitchen, a distinctly delicious smell caught his nose.

He hopped off the steps (for he had only made it past 2 steps, before his body refused to leave such a wondrous smell) and turned around the face the occupants of the Brief family kitchen.

"Hmmm! What smells so good?" Goten asked as he walked over to the table.

Gohan coughed and tried to unnoticeably scoot his chair away from Goten, but he bumped into Goku, who chuckled nervously and unconsciously nudged(a little too hard) Gohan back near Goten. Thus started a short chain reaction which ended with Vegeta growling at Goten, and said demi-saiyan moving to the opposite side of the table-- but closer to Gohan.

Goten sighed once Vegeta's anger seemed t die down, "Heh..." he laughed nervously, then looked around, "Where's the rest of the food? Guys~ I'm starving!"

Vegeta grunted before taking a sip of his coffee, "There isn't anymore. Your buffoon of a father and brother ate it all. Now you'll just have to starve."

Gohan coughed nervously again and tried to act normally. "So...Goten..."

"Yea?" The teen answered. He reached over and stole a piece of Gohan's bacon since his brother seemed to be having some sort of coughing fit and wasn't eating his food.

Goku cleared his throat and tried to act naturally, as well. "Urm...how's your neck?"

"Oh, it's fine. Bulma fixed me up." He reached over and quickly pulled a chair from Vegeta's side of the table and sat it next to Gohan, before sitting down and taking another piece of bacon off Gohan's half-empty plate.

It went completely unnoticed by the demi-saiyan teen as his older brother seemed to bed silently choking beside him.

Gohan gagged a bit, before straightening up and staring at the side of Goten's head. It was like....wow. That scent....screw breakfast at Bulma's....Goten smelt like...breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and brunch all mixed in one! And to a saiyan...that was like, well...it was a very coveted smell!

It had all started when they woke up this morning...

Goten had slept in late, as usual, while Gohan and Goku decided to spar a bit to get rid of that early-morning-laziness.

When they had come in for breakfast (at Chichi's loud call), Goten had come strolling out of his bedroom, hair a mess (worse than usual), sweat covering his face, chest, and arms, and he still looked half-asleep, with droopy eyes and a lazy feet-dragging walk.

But that had been expected. What hadn't been expected, was when he had sat down at the table.

Gohan and Goku were nearly blown away! The smell was so strong and potent, it had caused Goku to momentarily suffer a sensory overload and black out, which had caused Chichi to screech for Gohan to help his father. But said demi-saiyan had too, been greatly affected by the smell.

Gohan had immediately noticed that it wasn't a bad smell, in fact, the smell had been so enticing...too enticing, it had caused him a moment of total stupor, where all he could to was stare at his little brother, mouth agape, eyes glazed over.

When he had come to,(Goku was still out, while Chichi was fanning him), Goten was walking back down the hall, breakfast eaten and smell linger for a few moments after his departure.

They had decided--when Goku had come to and Chichi had left the house in a fit of confused frustration--that Goten was the cause. And yes, they had tried to go talk to him, but neither could make it into his room, without sprouting a very uncomfortable boner (and of course, NOT admitting it).

So they had settled for coming to Bulma's and hoping she would be able to figure it out, but while flying over, they had, somehow, let Goten take the lead. And well...flying BEHIND someone who's scent gave you aching hard-ons was NOT a good idea, they had concluded once they landed at Capsule Corp.

So now, here they sat, Gohan barely able to inhale with wanting to jump his brother, and Goku, holding the mug of coffee to his face so he couldn't catch wind of his youngest son's scent.

Goten still oblivious to it all. He finally stood up, after eating all of Gohan's bacon, and sighed, "Maybe Trunks will find me something to eat. Thanks for nothing, guys..." He sighed and made his way out of the kitchen.

Gohan heaved a deep breath as soon as Goten left the room, "Oh my God..." He shivered before hopping out of his seat, "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to have Bulma remove my nose. I feel so...dirty....the thoughts I have about Go-"

Before he could finish, Vegeta snorted, waving his hand in the air to shoo Gohan off, "Just go already. No one cares what kind of sick perverted thoughts you were having about your little brother."

The demi-saiyan groaned, "Thanks, Vegeta, " he said sarcastically, "I feel so much better." He pouted as he made his way to Bulma's lab, seriously hoping she would remove his nose.

Vegeta smirked once the half-saiyan left, "Finally," He said, "I thought I would have to go in deep detail about it, to get him to shut the hell up and leave."

Goku chuckled nervously, "Well...Vegeta, it's not really his fault."

Vegeta snorted, "You do see me acting like a pansy because some runt smells like saiyan-sex incarnated, do you? He's just weak."

Goku nodded, before realization hit him, "Hey, Vegeta? Why aren't you reacting to Goten's smell?"

The Prince of all Saiyans' eyes widened a bit before he stood up and walked over to the sink with his plate and cup, "None of your damn business, that's why."

Goku was silent for a while, and this worried Vegeta. He turned slightly to glance over his shoulder at the other full-blooded saiyan, tensing as he watched realization slowly dawn on Goku's face.

"Hey....Vegeta...." The tall saiyajin said slowly, glancing up at the saiyajin at the sink, "Why's Goten smell still here...?"

Vegeta stiffened, "Shit," he mumbled.

---

Goten made his way to Trunks' bedroom, laying his hand on the scanner before the door slide open.

"Trunks!" Goten called as he entered the dimly lit room, "We gotta talk. If this relationship's gonna be all about you biting me, then we have a problem."

He sat himself on his boyfriend's bed and sighed glancing around. Trunks' room was huge, with an adjoining bathroom, office, and huge-ass walk-in closet. Those were really the only 3 places the demi would be.

He waited a moment and sure enough, the lavender-haired teen came out of the bathroom with a pair of shorts on.

"There you are!" Goten smiled, "I didn't hear the shower running."

Trunks blushed and rushed across the room to his closet, "That's 'cause I wasn't taking a shower, chibi."

"Oh? Why would you take a bath? Trunks, you're like 17 now. Only kids tak--"

"I wasn't taking a bath either, chibi," Trunks said, a bit more strained, "Just....drop it." He sighed, and grabbed a shirt from his closet, slipping it on quickly. "What're....wha-- how's your...uh....neck?" he asked.

His room seemed really....small, all of a sudden. And what was Goten doing...spread on his bed like that?! Was he just begging to be ravaged?!

Goten shrugged his shoulders, checking to see if the bite-mark still hurt, "Nah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore, so I guess its healing pretty fast." He laid back on Trunks' huge bed, feet dangling over the edge as he sighed, "So, wanna tell me why you jumped me today? I mean, I know I'm hot, but jeez."

When he got no response, Goten sat up and glanced over to where Trunks was, yelping in surprise when he instantly came face to face with the lavender haired teen.

"Can I see it?"

Goten blinked, leaning back so his hands held him up, "Wha-? Trunks, you okay? You're not gonna bi--"

"The bite?" Trunks asked, "Can I see it?"

Goten shrugged again, "I don't want you to bite me again..."

"I won't" Trunks answered. Too quickly. "Just...let me see it, chibi."

Goten shivered as a wave of warmth ran down his spine. He glanced away from Trunks, still shivering a bit. "I dunno....you're acting strange....and that bite hurt..."

Trunks leaned forward, closer to Goten. His hands settled beside the black-haired teen's hips as he moved his upper body closer to the smaller one below him. With his face just inches from Goten's, Trunks heaved a deep breath before placing a chaste kiss on Goten's lips, "Chibi, move the bandage. Now."

Goten sighed out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding, and nodded tilting his head back a bit and baring his pale neck to the taller teen, "Yea, okay, Trunks."

He didn't know why he was doing this, his body just seem to...do whatever it wanted, with Trunks so close.

He slowly pealed off the bandage, sighing when he didn't immediately feel teeth sinking into his skin. Trunks was so close now, he couldn't see the older teen's face, but he could feel the Brief's teen breath on his neck. Goten sighed again, shivering as another wave of warmth traveled down his spine.

"Uh...."He tried to speak, but Trunks had mumbled something, then everything went blurry for a moment and when he came to, a wave of warmth had encased his body, causing a shiver so strong, his muscles gave out and he fell flat on his back, onto Trunks' king-sized bed.

His eyes had been closed through the whole thing but when he finally opened them, Trunks was still leaning over him, now straddling his thighs. His lavender hair cascaded like curtains around his glistening face, as he panted a bit, then growled, his blue eyes narrowing a bit.

Goten whimpered--he couldn't help it!--and closed his eyes as a small shiver racked his lithe frame.

Above him, he heard another growl from Trunks before the lavender haired teen's strained voice whispered, "Oh, fuck."

---TBC---

(1) Iodine is this red antiseptic that's used like peroxide. It's burns like hell and stings too! You're better off using peroxide, trust me, Iodine puts you in more pain than the wound did!

**A.N.-** Again, I'm so sorry about the lateness. I'm trying to update all my In Progress fics(and upload about 3 more) by New Years day(None of them have been typed so I'm in a bit of a rush). I still have to set a few new years' resolutions, and trust me, they will be including updating AT LEAST once a month, hehe. Well, at least one fic once a month, anyway.

Thanks for all the reviews, and all those who offered the beta. I'm going to go back through my reviews and e-mail someone, and let them beta this and the last chapter, as well as the next one (whenever I type it). lol

Again, thanks and Have a great New Years!! Be safe and make reasonable resolutions!

-Niiro


End file.
